Dog Soup
by penguinfighter-d-chan
Summary: In some parts of Southeast Asia, man consumes the womb of an unborn dog in order to increase their lifespans...the next installment after Spin Spin Sugar
1. Prologue: A summary of past events

_A/N: After reading the comments and checking the hits attributed to **Spin, Spin Sugar**, I decided to upload the next installment called **Dog Soup**. Why before finishing **Pokkot Dance**? Two reasons:_

_1. The latter needed to be polished therefore I'm taking it down_

_2. **Dog Soup's **plot is much more defined in my mind, especially with character development (Boa Vista, Speedle, the Kino couple, and Horatio himself)_

* * *

_Poshint'ang_

_A legendary delicacy between the South Pacific and Chinese regions, it is the dish in which man eats the unborn pup of a slain dog in order to lengthen their lives. _

_Lieutenant Horatio Caine is one hard-broiled cop, surviving many a stabbing, gunfights and even an orgy of bloodthirsty vampires biting at his veins. Rescuing Tim Speedle from mindless servitude was no easy task, unfortunately letting convicted child murderer Stuart Otis escape. His team fully assembled with Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe_

_With the addition of Dr. Daikonran Kino as his preternatural expert, Caine renews his search for not just Otis but for Archimedes Di Visage and Marla Ruez, the vampires from_

_Whose he contracted the debilitating vampiric disease._

_Miami is one of many middle grounds in which Heaven and Hell_

_Literally intertwine, something the crime lab almost understood by default. But when a victim appears to be intervened by both forces, Horatio must face not just a gruesome crime scene, but forces that begin stirring both in the city and within himself._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Here's the prologue! Reviews are welcome


	2. The Late Cathleen Homer

_A/N: Let's start with a bang!!!_

* * *

The sun was rising on a warm summer day when the call came through the Miami-Dade Police Department; detective Frank Tripp had personally responded to it. As he waited for the rest of his back up, two beige Hummers arrived in their full glory. From one came out one CSI Ryan Wolfe and the newly reassigned Tim Speedle, both with kits on tow and ready to begin processing. It had been already 3 months since the Orlando raid and nearly half a year since Horatio Caine's kidnapping in Louisiana. On the other was the lieutenant himself, wearing a black suit and a white dress shirt that just begged to be bloodied up. The scene was a used warehouse registered to one Pedro Fierari, a moderately successful car dealer.

"Frank, what do you have for me today?" Horatio inquired as he removed his sunglasses.

"Not a scene for the weak I'll tell you that much, Horatio. Alexx and Secondet are already processing the body." Tripp responded, taken aback of what their newest case.

"Anything you wanna tell us before you go in?" Speed asked while he slipped a pair of latex gloves over his hands. He had relearned the basics of crime scene processing very quickly due to his previous life. All he needed was a review and he was good to go. He was a completely reanimated corpse that for some reason had kept his mind and never lost his memories; all good until unsuspecting people saw his inverted eyes, the only reminder of his state.

"Yeah, hope you packed some puke bags in those kits."

The atmosphere was horrendous; a steamy vapor of bacterial gases mixed with the natural humidity of South Florida, flies going around surfaces like crazy while the sun greeted the earth with its glare. The chaos sprayed itself in red and dark hues of purple all over the cement and zinc walls. Ryan's nose burned with the distinct smell of rotting flesh while Speedle ignored it. Spending time in a body cabinet did that to him.

Alexx Woods had her share of trouble as she tried to examine the corpse. It was mangled and outstretched, just like its tissue. The woman had enough maggots crawling around her body that it made the medical examiner's task of finding a preliminary cause of death all the much harder. Her relief came as the CSIs arrived.

"Whoever did this was brutal…made sure baby girl had no chance of getting out. Her entire abdomen's up for display," she stated as she replaced her gloves with new ones. "I don't what's still there, what's getting eaten by the maggots or what's been taken out."

Horatio took a moment to observe the surroundings before facing Alexx. He noticed a broken roll of nylon filled with white powder. Speed quickly took pictures of it while Ryan snapshot the body.

"Speed, I want this analyzed at Trace. Ryan, you're helping Alexx with the body and catalogue every drop in this place. There might be a chance the killer's blood is still in here." Caine ordered as he walked to Secondet Lainhart's side.

"Sexie?"

The angel snapped out of his trance and faced the lieutenant ruefully. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"It's ok; it's your first field investigation, you'll get over it." Horatio calmed with a smile. Secondet shook his head and signaled the man for a bit of privacy. He had some bad news that was better off not being heard by others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexx finally lifted the skin that had glued itself onto the gravel. Vertical marks lined themselves in a parallel fashion, not at all related to the main wounds. In her professional opinion, they seemed aged and probably ante mortem. Using a hand signal, she told Ryan to take a picture of the tissue. The coroner's assistance arrived and Alexx took a step back.

"I'll get a COD by the time you come back to the lab." Dr. Woods announced Wolfe as she left with the crew. Ryan nodded and continued to photograph alongside Tim Speedle. This man, dressed in a dark teal silk shirt and black pants, was his predecessor.

When he got a chance alone in one of the storage cabinets, Ryan murmured something under his breath.

"What was that, Wolfe?" Tim inquired while lifting and tagging a rag.

"I'm sorry I took your job." Wolfe replied shamefully. There was some truth to his statement; Horatio had hired him after Speedle's first death in order to fill the occupational void. After Tim recovered his prowess as a CSI, Ryan felt he had become a useless addition to the team.

The living impaired being smiled disarmingly, "It was your dream and I was _dead_ so don't worry about it." A quick chuckle and he continued. "H was smart; he picked someone who took better care of his gun than I'll ever will."

Ryan shrugged and kept on with his job. Speed was quickly assigned Horatio's side but the lieutenant conveniently switched the names on the payroll. Internal Affairs had a field day trying to figure out where to put him but Caine cut the bureaucratic struggle and simply put him back.

* * *

Secondet was a bit nervous but shook it off as Horatio walked over towards him. His hair was pulled back by a bandana; making his emotions all the more clear. Lainhart had been working with Alexx for about the same time the lieutenant had been kidnapped, making him very aware of the rumors some of the dead had to say.

"Yes, Mr. Lainhart?"

"Archimedes Di Viságe has declared himself leader of the Covenant." The boy angel stated as he showed a picture three months old. In it was a familiar monstrosity holding what looked like a human head.

"The head he's holding is Mary La Fey's, the previous leader of the group." Secondet explained. "The gesture means dominance in any other clan, all the more reinforced by the head's status."

"So in vulgar terms, Archimedes is showing how big his undead balls are to whoever's under him." Horatio surmised.

"There is no one under him." Secondet took note of Caine's bewildered stare. "Archimedes single-handedly eliminated the Covenant."

Horatio's blue eyes opened in shock and his mind went back to that orgy of vamps. The clan in which everyone took a bite from his body, he estimated, numbered on the fifty in membership. He could picture piles of bodies lined against the walls, the lovely parasite grinning evilly on top. "I see. Thank you, Sexie."

Secondet nodded and went off to his job. Caine pondered for a second at Di Viságe's brutality but returned to the present situation. He decided it was best to tell his team once they were all at the lab.

* * *

On the other side of the building, Daikonran Kino arrived on the scene with Natalia Boa Vista as his back up. They were there to collect any evidence of the killer's escape or any ID left.

Kino was not very pleased with the arrangement; Boa Vista had proven incompatible with his field of work, the preternatural, by mocking it. He dismissed as ignorant and gave her the cold shoulder. _Let her wander into a zombie room and see how she calls it 'fake ass waste of money'._

"Look, I'm sorry I said what I said!" the woman said exasperated.

Kino smirked while pulling back his shoulder length hair into a ponytail. "You should be apologizing to Speedle; you were the one who called him a 'fake'."

"That was before he showed me the bullet hole." Natalia sighed. She had been through so much in her life lately that it just didn't sit well that a 'newbie' flew up the ranks by claiming to be a deceased cop.

"Let's just do our jobs and maybe he and I will forgive you."

* * *

A/N: First chapter up! Reviews are greatly appreciated


	3. Penchant

_A/N: Sorry I took so long!! _

_College can be a bitch sometimes but what can you do? So with Season 6, I hope to continue writing more!

* * *

_

2, Penchant 

Ryan found himself working by Tim's side while Alexx's crew continued to extract the victim out of the warehouse. The senior CSI was already about to collect the white powder when he smirked; Wolfe was staring at him.

"Wolfe, do you have something to say before we continue? You did apologize, remember?"

The question caught the other by surprise. "Uh no; I'm good." Redirecting his efforts, Ryan took out a small chart from his breast pocket and turned on his camera. "The body's been here for at least three days, maggot growth state."

Speed took both items and quickly compared them. "You're right; flesh flies lay their eggs at least twelve hours after blood first hits the floor. That gives us seventy-hours between the victim's last breath to the time Pedro the warehouse owner showed up."

The first of many nagging feelings came over Ryan's mind. "But that would give our perp enough time to kill her, practically maul her and hide the body. Why leave it here?"

"Crime of passion, maybe?" A playful scorn showed up on Speedle's face. "And it's your job to get _all _that blood to Valera and see what drop doesn't match to the vic."

Wolfe sighed reluctantly as he grabbed a handful of sealed cotton swabs and carefully saturated it with blood. This was going to be a long day. Speed, on the other hand, took a few more crime-scene pictures and headed back to the lab as fast as the Hummer took him.

* * *

"I swear I have never seen that woman before." Mr. Fierari insisted as both Frank and Horatio interviewed him outside his property. Not one to have patience, Detective Tripp carried on interrogating. That thick almost fake Jersey accent irritated the detective more than usual.

"And where were you three days ago?" "At a party with a couple of guys from the bar. I even have the tabs to prove."

"Convenient at best. Any witnesses that can corroborate that?" Fierari was adamant while he searched his wallet. He took out a crumpled invitation and showed it to both men. "VIP, you need one of these to get in."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Fierari." Horatio bid farewell as he led Tripp aside.

"Guy's smelling dirty, Horatio. The alibi's too perfect plus he gave us his invitation." Frank chided, eyes narrowing on the man, who was now being escorted to his car.

"If he has nothing to hide then this should be his moment to shine as an outstanding citizen of Miami." Horatio smirked, toying with his sunglasses. "Get his rap sheet?" "Down to the last misdemeanor. Calleigh's on her way to assist."

As soon as the detective left the space within earshot, Horatio suddenly felt faint. His lungs then violently collapsed, causing a terrible wet cough. The lieutenant quickly spun around and continued to cough into his hand. Once he had finished, he could see that his latex-covered hands speckled with tiny pink and red dots. Caine quickly wiped his mouth and what he saw made his heart drop; full red pools covered his palms.

_Oh God, not again…_He lamented; his condition had gone out of remission. Due to the Louisiana incident, he had been diagnosed with vampiric hemophilia or blood poisoning, a weakening disease brought upon by more than fifty vampire bites. It had gone into remission so nicely that even Secondet had given him the thumbs up to stop the holy water treatment.

Horatio spat the rest of whatever had collected and proceeded to ask what Kino and Boa Vista had found.

"Any progress with you two?" Caine inquired, his normal skin color still two shades shy of normal.

"Well for one thing, you put me in the wrong area but regardless of Ms. Boa Vista's competency, not much that can be reported. A couple of heeled footprints, boot imprints but nothing to say who this girl was or her killer." Daikonran shot back, British sarcasm oozing in every word when in the subject of Natalia.

"Be nice, Kino." The lieutenant retorted before changing subject to Natalia. "Anything on your side?"

"Nope. We're waiting for Speedle and Wolfe to come back from the crime scene. I did however," The dramatic pause was to rub the information on Kino's face. "Find a discarded latex glove on the eastern side of the warehouse. Gonna get it Valera for DNA."

Horatio felt his throat close up for a split second and nodded his approval as he left. Daikonran shot a glare before following the lieutenant. "Incredulous Skank." Kino hissed at Boa Vista while she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Maxine was just about to prep the DNA centrifuge when Speedle arrived. A most sincere smile showed up on the CSI's face. "Morning, Valera."

"Speed!" she jumped up in surprise. She was still getting used to Tim's presence. "Sorry about that…got anything for me?" "Nope, just came by to warn you about Wolfe and to ask where Trace is nowadays." Speed motioned. The DNA analysis sighed and pointed in the direction to the post.

Returning to his former post, the former assassin separated the white powder he had found around the victim and placed them into Pietri dishes; one for the analysis, the other for the defense's independent study. The new equipment had once confused Tim but after some training, the substance trace machines worked their magic on the unknown substance. A quick printout and Horatio was by his side.

"Anything on that unknown?" Speedle grinned. "Freebase Cocaine hydrochloride. Top-notch grade. Street-worth, I'm saying $400 a pop." The lieutenant took the information and read it over. "That could explain the brutality around the abdominal area; our vic could've been a mule." A familiar chirp was heard and Horatio was gone.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Reviews are welcome 


	4. Reception

_A/N: Chapter is up and this fic's back in business!_

_If you're a NBV fan, turn away for Daikonran's favorite hobby is to chew her alive._

_Horatio and his team (c) CBS, Daikonran and Secondet (c) my sister litaannkino_

_

* * *

_

_3, Reception_

Alexx Woods had just finished weighing another victim's organs when she heard unnaturally heavy footsteps down her corridor. She instinctively took a step back towards the nearest closet; the medical examiner still had fresh psychological scars from the Hong-Kim incident so long ago. Her relief came when she heard some coughing and when Horatio later entered the morgue.

"Are you ok, Horatio?" Noting the slight pale state, she continued. "You seem to be coming down with something." Caine shook his head, hiding the blood under the ME gowns provided. "Nothing a good sleep would cure. What about our victim?"

"Ran her ten-card, Cathleen Homer, age 29, prior convictions to prostitution, drug possession and money laundering." Alexx replied as she presented her clipboard. "She lived in a motel near Liberty City, no immediate family members have called or notified her missing."

The lieutenant cocked his head, observing the mangled corpse. "Did you find any evidence of drug pellets in her system?" Alexx's expression turned into an involuntary smirk. "With what?" Noting Horatio's bewilderment, the medical examiner lifted the surgical veil to what was now a reconstructed abdomen cavity.

By simply raising the skin flaps, Horatio saw what Alexx meant; anything below the liver was gone. "COD was exsanguinations, this was done ante mortem." Pointing at the condition of the esophagus and other connecting bodily tubing further illustrated Dr. Woods' findings. "So you're saying that this woman was disemboweled while she was still alive?" "Pretty much. Whoever did this wanted all trace of baby girl's digestive system gone."

Comparing shoe sizes was a bore to Daikonran while Natalia analyzed the glove. His arguably short attention span made him anxious to go anywhere than the spot he was. The heeled prints finally gave out a predictable result; 100 match to the victim's shoes. The other, the boots, was still being processed when Kino yawned uninterestedly.

"You could at least act like a real CSI." Boa Vista chided. "You first." The gloves were tricky to manage, considering their exposure to the Miami humidity and other factors that may have degraded any DNA left.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eric Delko's voice boomed in the small area. "No if you must ask. What brings you to this corner of the lab?" Kino responded rather annoyed. "Just arrived. I wanted to check up on Natalia but you're good." The Japanese/British American grinned as he tossed Eric a notebook with Cathleen's information included. "Get set for a long one, mate; you're tracking every single one of this girl's contacts within the 72-hour timeframe." Browsing the 30-or-more items on that list, Delko chuckled sarcastically as he walked away.

* * *

Back at the crime scene, Calliegh Duquesne alias Bullet Girl arrived with a warm smile to greet Frank and Ryan, who was still halfway through processing the blood. "Did I miss something?" "No not really; just a woman with her stomach ripped open." The CSI replied tiredly. "Sounds morbid. And who am I having the pleasure of working with?" Frank raised his hand slightly. "We're interrogating a Mr. Pedro Fierari, owner of the warehouse where the vic was found." Calleigh's smile never left her face as she replied, "Well, let's bring in Mr. Fierari and find out what happened here."

Mr. Pedro Fierari was a good 5 feet 6 inches in height, short black hair pulled back by what seemed eel slime; a car dealer if either CSI or detective had ever seen one. His talk was as jittery as the twitching fingers gave away. After the 'unkind' trip to the police station half an hour later, Calleigh could see a slightly nervous mess of a man. "Mr. Fierari, you have nothing to worry about; this is a simple interrogation on your whereabouts the day Cathleen Homer was killed."

"I am telling you, I don't know her! I haven't been near that warehouse for weeks! I even gave the lieutenant proof that I was VIP at a party this weekend!" Fierari insisted, quite the opposite of the confident person he was when Horatio had first met him.

"We already know that, genius. We just want to know anyone who had access your warehouse?" Frank retorted, fed up with the roundabout. Good thing Calleigh was there or he would've snapped. "Whaddya mean access?" "Any close family members, work associates and the like." The ballistics expert added calmly. The man hesitated, Calleigh noted, before answering. "Dunno. That warehouse is property of the dealership."

"That's right, you run a car dealership over at Coral Gables. Specializing in high-named brands like Mercedes-Benz, Rolls-Royce; a rich kid's paradise." Duquesne followed up looking through the information Frank had commissioned from the police station database at the crime scene. "We serve the best for our customers."

"For your sake, it better be just cars and a complementary mojito." Frank spat as both he and Calleigh mentally braced themselves for an afternoon with Mr. Pedro Fierari.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome 


	5. Alibi

_A/N: Happy Turkey Day!_

_Horatio and the CSI team (c) CBS, Daikonran and Secondet (c) my sister lita ann kino

* * *

_

4, Alibi 

Valera winced in occupational pain as she watched Ryan come through her door with a kit-full of swabs. "Tim told me you were coming in with something big but this…" "I know, I know; I'll be your Trace and DNA bitch for the next two days." Maxine couldn't help but laugh. "Then I'd better get started." With nimble and deft hands, Valera began cutting the samples and dipped them into the separating solutions. Once they were just right, she placed the mix in designated vials and prepped the DNA machine.

"At least you got me some good samples." Looking at Ryan's playfully begging eyes, she waved her hand dramatically. "You may go, my servant…but be on call!" "Thanks!" Faster than Valera cared to consider, Wolfe was gone to help Eric with his assigned task.

* * *

After another coughing fit, Horatio doubled in excruciating pain while hiding in a nearby supply closet. They were rapidly intensifying, causing his nose to bleed as well. But the lieutenant didn't notice the last one as he got a call from reception.

"Lieutenant, there's someone here for you. He says he's related to the Homer case." "Um, set up an interrogation room for our guest."

"That will not be necessary." A voice that exuded refinement permeated the room. Caine lifted his line of sight and was quite surprised at what he saw. A tall, Caucasian man, short dark hair and blue eyes that were two shades darker than Horatio's; the priest was statuesque to say the least. "Father Jean Damascus for the St. Peter church, Dade County."

As a semi-practicing Catholic, Horatio showed his reverence. "Father, what brings you to the police station?" "I'm here to reclaim a member of my congregation." The priest replied, refusing to take a seat out of courtesy. "Ms. Cathleen Homer, I presume?" Father Damascus nodded with a heavy heart. "Yes."

"I'm sorry Father but only family members can reclaim a body." Horatio then walked towards the door. "But you can by all accounts identify the body." Caine noticed the priest was eyeing him rather strangely. "Is something the matter?" "Your nose is bleeding." _Whoops._ "Are you hurt?"

Not to divulge any sensitive information, Horatio simply responded, "I've been very sick as of late." Father Damascus looked around the lab with a grateful smile. "The Lord smiles upon those who do His work; you'll get better soon." The lieutenant mirrored the gesture with a nod. "What can you tell me about Ms. Homer?"

* * *

Tim, still a bit on the undead side, was threading a sewing needle when his cell phone rang. His writing hand was a little loose when he took the call. "Speedle." _"Hi sweetie…"_ He dropped the phone in shock and instinctively kicked it to the far side. That voice could've been the devil herself, Marla Ruez.

Marla had been the catalyst for so many horrible things in the team's life; Horatio's kidnapping and subsequent illness, his revival, and Stuart Otis. Speed held his hands to his ears and curled up in a fetal position. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" _"Baby, calm down, Mommy's just calling to say hi."_

"You're not my mother…" _"I brought you back into this world didn't I? That makes me your mother."_ Marla's playful tone was sickening. "I never want to hear you again!" With each word, Tim relived his 'storage' days; days were his mouth was sewn shut and his body locked. Without hesitation, Speed grabbed the phone and hanged up.

Obeying protocol, he wired the phone to his computer to track the call's number. After narrowing the search area, the call radius was reduced to the Kissimmee County. A following search on any abandoned buildings turned out negative. Speedle slammed his fist onto the glass table, causing a widespread crack. _Dammit!_

* * *

"Cathleen was one of the more desperate of the Sunday mass attendees. She'd always show up thirty minutes before service to confess her sins." Father Damascus answered, his robe camouflaging him in the dark morgue halls. "I know I shouldn't ask, but what sins did she refer to?" Horatio humbly requested, knowing the answer he was going to get. "Lieutenant, it is natural and, in your case, responsible to ask for such information. I commend you for it. But I have a duty to her."

Alexx readied Cathleen as both the lieutenant and the priest arrived. "Father, this is Alexx Woods, ME." "Pleasure." She greeted before removing the napkin from the body. Showing grief, Father Damascus' hand hovered over Cathleen's head. "My, how short and tragic youth can be." After confirming the body, Father Damascus was led out but not before suggesting to Horatio to see a doctor.

"What was that all about? Are you sick?" Alexx glared at the redhead, switching to mother hen mode. "Might be."

* * *

"This woman's little black book reads like the Yellow Pages, we've got plumbers, doctors, mechanics, teachers…"Ryan chided. "To think, I ran away from a pile of blood-soaked Q-tips for this." "That's what you get for skimping duty." Eric joked as he ran the names for previous criminal records. Just when Wolfe was going to respond, Secondet entered the room. "Peace, I brought lunch."

"Lemme guess, angel cakes?" Sexie glared at the Cuban while tossing him a honey-mustard ham sandwich. "Screw off, I made them before I cleaned up at Alexx's. These are my kids' leftovers." After handing Ryan's, a simple ham-n-cheese, he was about to leave but stopped cold. His senses had picked Tim's distress and rushed to his side while the Hardy boys continued their work.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome 


	6. Lucky

A/N: Sorry I took so long!!

I had two other fanfics and college work piled up like a motherf--er. But anyways, updating this to celebrate the return from the Writers' srtike.

Horatio and his team (C) CBS, Dai and Secondet, my sister, plot (c) me

_

* * *

_

5, Lucky

Secondet found the living-impaired CSI furious, crushing his cell phone in his hand. "Speedle?" "I nearly had her." Tim replied simultaneously unnerved and enraged. "Had who?" "Marla. She called." The young angel's eyes widened. Considerable time had passed since her last attempt at contacting the lab. "Then we have to tell Horatio."

The look on Speedle's eyes reminded Secondet of when his youngest child, Ciél, didn't want his father to know something. "Marla is a dangerous vampire and for all we know, she could be planning another kidnapping."

"I don't want to look weak to Horatio." Tim growled, looking at the remains of his cell phone. Sexie wrapped his arms around the CSI's frame and kept quiet; death had done nothing to stop Tim's admiration towards the lieutenant. "Don't worry about H; he'd understand."

* * *

"Your case file reads that you were suspected to be involved in a gang not two years before you opened the dealership. Mind explaining that?" Frank read, mentally smiling.

Fierari sweated bullets when he heard that. "I might've done a couple of deals under the table. Y'know, you scratch my back I scratch yours. Nothing over 300, trying to keep it legal." "Wow, that was smooth." Calleigh remarked. "Hey lady, you don't know who these guys are…" "Let me guess; they're brutal, they're merciless and they have powerful connections here in Miami."

"How'd you know?" Fierari asked sarcastically as his hands relaxed on the glass tabletop. "Because dumbass, we get that all the time." Frank shot back. Calleigh shook her head slightly. "Mr. Fierari, if you can tell us who did this, we can guarantee police protection." She offered as she put away any stray paper. "Well, that does me so much good." Fierari chided. "I want my lawyer."

Frank's face dropped slightly, the suspect had said the magic words. "Suit yourself." With a hand gesture, Pedro Fierari was taken away to the lobby. "That was a bust." Tripp sighed. Calleigh smiled as she grabbed her kit, catching the detective by surprise. "You see somethin', Calleigh?" The CSI pointed to the spot where Fierari had placed his hands. "I see two beautiful handprints and possible evidence."

After lifting the prints from the tabletop using a print pad, Calleigh then ran a swab around the print leftovers. Noticing Frank's expression, Duquesne said, "H said that Speedle found freebase within a discarded glove at the crime scene. I'm just trying to see if Pedro Fierari handled any cocaine as of late."

* * *

Ryan was itching to eat his sandwich but work came first and no food was allowed in the lab area. Eric seconded the motion and as soon as a preliminary printout came, both quickly headed to the lounge area. While opening the Zip-lock bag, Ryan asked, "So what do we have from Ms. Homer's address book?"

"Cathleen arranges her contacts in chronological order, from the first entry over twelve years ago to an estimated twelve hours before time of death. We've got people that, after running transaction records and the such, don't have a solid alibi." Wolfe looked at Delko almost in disbelief. "You got all that from reading her notes?" Eric chuckled as a response. "There was a girl I dated a while back that did just that, wrote down any phone number she got as she got them. At least Cathleen put in dates."

"Ok…So who do we have?" The CSI added, taking a hearty bite from his lunch. "We have Fr. Jean Damascus, our car dealer, Tommy Reyes, plumber; some woman named Tati, Ray Carlos, unknown; and Katyria Penn, receptionist at the Miami Hilton." Eric read his copy. The Miami sun began setting down in its beautiful red and orange hues as both men resumed their jobs.

"So Fr. Damascus can't be, Horatio just spoke with him and confirmed he was tending to night mass at the time of the murder. And I don't have much hope for Fierari." Ryan stated as he neatly crumpled up the sandwich wrapping. "Your OCD's back, huh?" Delko noticed, holding back a laugh. "The meds haven't taken the same affect as they used to." The younger CSI frowned down as they left the break room.

* * *

As Horatio bid the priest farewell, Fr. Damascus turned around to face the lieutenant. "My son, you look as if you are weary from inside…" Caine smiled lightly, even normal people could see he was sick. But he had a job to do. "Please keep in contact." As soon as the priest entered his vehicle, a nightmarish vision flashed through Horatio's blue eyes. It was as if the Florida landscape had momentarily rotted away, people, buildings, even the pristine beach. His head and now his back ached tremendously; his ailment was getting worse. Horatio tried not to show it and a few seconds later, the pain disappeared just as quickly as it came. _No more postponing, I have to talk to Secondet._

* * *

Daikonran's other shoe print came up to be an unknown men's size 9 military-grade work boot. _Well, that is strange…none of the current suspects are noted to having work boots._ Amongst the mud, the computer did pick up a partial identification number. Kino quickly uploaded the ciphers and allowed the system to follow through. While the machine did its work, the former bounty hunter dialed his angel wife's phone.

"Hello?" "Hey, babe." Secondet was so surprised almost dropped his cell phone. "Hi Dai! How's the lab work?" Kino grimaced for a second. "Could be better. How about you? Think you're coming home early?" The angel looked around the morgue and counted the bodies inside. "It all depends how many more bodies Alexx assigns me. It's a busy day in here."

The computer suddenly beeped to signal the results. "Well, the kids are at the lab lobby if anything. Have a good one, Sexie." Kino bade farewell as he hung out the phone and read out loud his outcome. Natalia had gone off to interview Katyria, leaving his mind free to muse…_These boots belonged to one late Pvt. Tristan Wenchester…deceased February 7__th__, 1954…_ Kino thought long and hard; he knew a zombie wouldn't last that long. And a ragdoll of Speedle's caliber required maintenance, but unless they were commanded, ragdoll hits were quick, clean and efficient. Cathleen's death was a drawn-out event, torture that had to be done by a mind that was the killer's own.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome!


	7. Veins of Glass

A/N: Another chapter is up and it's longer than usual.

This is where I picked up momentum with the writing and let the imagination run...

Horatio and his team (c) CBS, Dai and Secondet (c) my sister, plot (c) me

* * *

6, Veins of Glass

Horatio was walking to the conference room when he spotted Secondet and Speedle head for his office. "Is everything all right?" he asked, stopping them both in their tracks. Secondet spoke first, most to Speed's chagrin. "Remember what I told you about Archimides?" The name once again shot a rush of momentary contempt up the lieutenant's spine. "What about him?"

Tim sighed reluctantly and explained what had happened while showing his boss the destroyed cell phone. Horatio's heart flipped and wanted to comfort the CSI but could only pat his back. After Marla surrendered her hold on Speed due to his failure, Horatio became his new owner and caretaker; the ragdoll was to serve and protect the lieutenant for his entire lifetime and not a minute more. After Horatio died, Speedle would also expire, effectively ending the contract unless the title was passed on to someone else. In turn, Horatio had to upkeep whatever needs the former assassin required, including home, food, and sewing back any severed limbs. "I'm sorry I didn't get any more information…"

"She's back in Florida and that's a start by any standpoint, good work, Speed." Horatio cocked his head and noticed the flimsy-looking hand. Once Secondet had gone back to Alexx's morgue, Caine took hold of the hand and with a sharp tug at the loose thread; Speedle's hand was firm on his wrist. A quick thank you nod and the CSI went back to his post to recollect what he had on the Homer case. The red haired lieutenant smiled for a second before a sense of disorientation washed over him. He closed his eyes to relieve the sensation and tried his best to remain standing; it had come from his back again.

* * *

Calleigh was done comparing Fierari's handprints from those found on the warehouse doors and also testing the prints for traces of cocaine. Her smirk was evident in her full red lips as the readout came on the print comparison analysis. The suspect's hands were indeed a match to that used to open the door around the time of the murder. The bullet specialist did always like catching liars in a fib._ Oh, Mr. Fierari, this is not looking well for you_.

"H wants a case update over the conf. room ASAP, ok?" Ryan announced while tapping at her post. "I'll get right on it. What about Boa Vista?" "We can do without her for the moment." Kino shot while zooming by. "Still bad blood between them?" Duquesne ventured to ask, smile still on her face. "Delko got stuck between them today. He says one minute later and they would've ripped each other a new asshole." Ryan joked as he headed out to Valera's to pick up his DNA results. Calleigh sighed and collected her work; this was looking to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natalia waited in the lobby as the Miami Hilton manager searched for Katirya Penn. A beautiful bouquet of sterilitzia flowers decorated the reception desk as the last ray of sunlight peered through the windows. The hotel lobby was luxurious yet had the Havana feel to it with the little details. Boa Vista's observation was cut short when a little bell rang. The receptionist's wavy auburn hair and professional outfit gave Katirya away. "I was called here from HR; is there something wrong?"

"It depends how well you knew Cathleen Homer." Natalia replied while taking out the victim's coroner picture. The receptionist gave it one look and for a split moment gave the image some thought. "I'm sorry, Ms. Boa Vista but she doesn't ring any bells." "That's funny, she's got your desk phone number and extension written in her contact book." The information temporarily stunned Katirya but she quickly regained her composure. She looked around and with a hand signal, drew Boa Vista closer. "Off the record, Ms. Homer had a room in here, Room 587 I think it is." Katirya wrote down the number and the card key.

"How long has this been going on? Conducting an illicit business is against hotel policy." Natalia inquired while pointing at the familiar desk plaque. "A couple of months; I'm new this month so I don't really know." Ms. Penn answered rather exasperatedly; this cop was taking way too long and she had an assload of work left. Noting the woman's expression, the CSI nodded and guided herself to the suite.

Room 587 turned out to be one of the hotel's moderately luxurious suites, as Natalia found out once she arrived. Room service had obviously come in with the strong smell of citrus cleaner. _There goes the evidence…_Boa Vista sighed annoyed. A mention of Kino's future snide remark flashed in her eyes, making Natalia resolute to at least come back with something for the case. Taking pictures of the bed and hand sink, Natalia spotted a piece of high-quality paper with ribbon edges placed on the suite desk. It read in Monotype Cursiva:

_To our most esteemed customer,_

_Ms. Homer, we are most honored to welcome you back to the Miami Hilton…_

The letter went on about the hotel's features and benefits but it didn't matter to Natalia; this proved at the moment that Katirya's story held up and this room was Cathleen's base of operations.

* * *

Back the lab, the team had assembled each of their post's progress and was waiting from Horatio to arrive. Eric had the contact list, Ryan had his unopened DNA results from all the swabs collected from the crime scene, Daikonran had the shoeprint analysis, Calleigh her handprint test results and interview with Fierari and Speed the complete coroner's report and cocaine results. Horatio came into the room, quite pleased at the case turnout. "We have a full house of evidence tonight. Calleigh, you have the floor." He stated and prepared to listen.

"Mr. Fierari retold his story that he wasn't there but now there's a problem; the 3-day-old handprints from the warehouse were indeed a match to his. He's either our guy or he set it up to begin with." The bullet specialist read from her notes before passing the speaking right to Eric. "Cathleen had six contacts written down twelve hours before her death, Natalia's already checking a Katirya Penn for any sighting of our vic."

"Final analysis on the shoeprints found at the crime scene; heels were victim's, and an unknown men's size 9 military boot from 1954, and no it couldn't have been done by undead. Mr. Fierari is a size 5 so he's not our perpetrator." Kino continued. Horatio scrutinized the information and finally put in his own statement. "This keeps adding to the notion that Mr. Fierari was the catalyst for the murder, not the murderer himself. What do you have, Mr. Wolfe?"

"DNA results came back and…" Ryan said while opening the envelope and finally reading the contents. " 'Ninety-seven percent of the blood at the crime scene is a match to the victim, Cathleen Homer. The remaining three percent belongs to an unknown…unknown." The room became severely quiet as the results took hold. "What do you mean 'unknown, unknown'?" Delko asked rather confused. "It could mean the sample was too degraded to even determine a gender." Calleigh surmised, trying to explain the peculiar event.

"Then ladies and gentlemen, we have us a phantom suspect." Caine concluded, his head racing as well as others to come up with a better answer. "Speedle, did Alexx find any trace of Cathleen's lower digestive track?" "Nope, but she did find traces of latex in her esophagus. Also, the cocaine found on the discarded glove has a legal precedent; the exact chemical composition was found in a drug bust two years ago in Georgia and Texas."

Horatio remained quiet for a second before dishing out the next day's course of action. His wristwatch read 1:13 am and his headaches were getting too frequent for the day. "Calleigh, bring in Fierari again for questioning and make sure he knows what we know. Eric, bright and early tomorrow, you're checking the rest of contacts in the Miami area. Ryan, go back to Valera and run all databases against the phantom suspect. This guy's in the system and we're going to find him. Kino, you're helping Eric and Natalia's efforts and track down the vic's bank account and recent transactions. Speed, go back to the crime scene and take a search party with you; one can't take that many human organs without leaving a trail. We renew our tasks tomorrow morning."

As the rest of the team left the conference room, Speed could see that Horatio was very tired. At home was no different; during the first few days after the Otis case, H would privately have seemingly endless coughing fits in his study that left him so weak he could barely breathe. Speedle worried not just ragdoll to master but to former lover to lover. The Horatio he had known pre-mortem was healthy and could be working shift to shift without breaking a sweat. "You want me to drive?" Tim asked with a soft smile. "That would be great."

As the ex-assassin drove through the causeways, Horatio's head slumped against the car window sound asleep. Caine hated showing any unwanted vulnerability to his team but sometimes it slipped, as it did just then. Once they arrived home, Speed offered his shoulder but the lieutenant stubbornly refused. "I'm all right, Tim." He said in a warm tone as he dragged himself to his bedroom. Still, Speed hovered every step Horatio took until he was in bed. Once the red haired CSI was asleep, Speedle watched over him until 4:01 am before hitting the sack. _Tomorrow's another day, I guess._

A/N: Reviews are welcome!


	8. Brother

A/N: Sorry about the tardy update; I tend to write sporadically due to classwork and writer's block. Not exactly driven these days to write but I try not to forget which stories are up. This chapter was difficult to write and due to the last part (ironically the part that took the longest to plan out), I'll be moving this into M rating.

Horatio and the team (c) CBS, Kino and Secondet (c) my sister, plot (c) mine

* * *

The seven-AM sun lit up the lab as Horatio's team met up at the nearby diner for breakfast. "I knew I'd be back at DNA…" Wolfe stated ruefully while taking a sip of black Miami coffee. "I'm not that bad at this hour; I'm a morning person." Maxine grinned as she and Calleigh arrived with their dishes filled with food. Eric finally arrived, brown paper bag and Natalia on tow. "Be afraid, be very afraid…we DNA girls will wait for the moment you let your guard down and then WE EAT YOU ALIVE!" Boa Vista warned with an exaggeratedly creepy tone. "Don't say it like that! You know I've been zombie bait twice!" Ryan shot back.

Calleigh laughed thunderously as she began eating her plate's contents. "Really, Ryan; if anything, I'd be the zombie bait, not you. I mean look at me; I'm the spitting image of Barbara in _Night of the Living Dead_." She added while taking a bite of the scrambled egg. "Never mess with George Romero; he's a classic." Eric interrupted while drinking some coffee. "Amen." After everyone had finished their meal, they parted ways to the lab and in Eric's case, to the Hummer garage.

Kino arrived to the lab after dropping off his kids at their respective schools and retook his post as he had left it. _But first, breakfast…_As he ate his portable cheesecake slice, he opened the victim's wallet and with a pair of gloves, withdrew her bank credit card. "All right, let's see what you have for me." The former bounty hunter said to himself as he typed in the account number.

A list of transactions popped into the screen a few seconds later, courtesy of Miami International Bank. Daikonran's heterochromic eyes widened at the sight; deposits and wire transfers of at least 10,000 were recorded over the last six months compared to the 750 to 800 withdrawals. "Well, well, we have a winner…whoever paid her kept in under the radar by keeping it under 10k." he said to himself as he typed in a series of commands and click the Search tool. _By tracking down the wire transfers, I'll be able to ID her last customer._ Once the results came in, Kino couldn't help but smile as he dialed Duquesne's number. _Mr. Fierari's going to have one hell of a day…_

"Mr. Fierari, this is the third time you've lied to us. We found handprints in our crime scene that place you around Cathleen's time of death." Calleigh started the interview by showing two pictures: one of the handprint discovered at the warehouse door handle and the other the palm print Fierari had left behind at that same table from last time. "We also tracked down Ms. Homer's last bank transactions and your name popped up in her last wire transfer totaling 9,900 the day she died."

The car dealer was pale as his mind rushed to save his own skin. "I was set up! This guy came into my dealer late at night and he gave me 1 million if I called Cathleen over to the warehouse." Calleigh wasn't buying the story so she inquired, "So why didn't you notify us before?" "Because…" Fierari kept his mouth shut; if he blabbed he was a dead man and by the looks of Cathleen's corpse, he wasn't going to make it till the end of the week. "We guarantee police protection if and only you come forward." Duquesne assured while putting away the evidence folder. The car dealer had no choice, not even a lawyer would save his ass now. "I'd like a bottle of water, please."

* * *

Eric's Hummer was running short on gas but at least he was near Tommy Reyes' job over at Coral Gables, the posh side of Miami-Dade. Exquisite three-story homes belonging to the rich and famous rose from the perfectly manicured grounds. This wasn't the first time the district had connections with the team's cases and by the looks of things, it sure wouldn't be the last.

Tommy Reyes was a moderately built twenty-eight-year-old man, with Dominican-American ancestry. "Tomás Reyes?" Delko yelled as the man worked on a faulty pool pump line. "_Sí? Quién llama?_" "Eric Delko, Miami-Dade crime lab. I'm here about Ms. Cathleen Homer?" the CSI replied, presenting his badge. "I dunno nothin' 'bout Catty. I just met her last Friday, over at Club Noveau." Tommy hastily responded.

"You calling her 'Catty' sounded pretty familiar; you sure you've never seen her before?" Tommy hesitated for a second then returned to whatever he was doing. "She was a hooker. She offered to buy me a drink, I accepted the offer, we exchanged numbers and after that, she went back to the dance floor." "When was that?" "Last Friday, I guess. I didn't stick around for too long."

Eric Delko almost believed Reyes until he glanced at his work boots; they were strangely similar to the 1954 war boots believed to have caused the footprints at the scene. "One last question, are those your normal work shoes?" Tommy glanced Eric with a confused face before replying, "No. My good pair broke three weeks ago; been using my father-in-law's while they get fixed, why?" The CSI took a closer look at the boots and finally inquired, "What shoe size are you?" "Size 9."

* * *

As Horatio ran the mystery DNA sample, he became light-headed once more. He leaned back as he let the blood flow return to his head while rubbing a strangely sore back. _Must make it through this last day and it's back to those damn injections_; he thought, wishing there was another way to deal with his illness.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine?" an orderly asked before entering the DNA lab. "Yes?" the redhead replied, leaving his sunglasses on top of his desk. "There's a package for you up front." "Thank you." The lieutenant nodded as he stood up to follow her outside. There was indeed a large cardboard box wrapped in brown paper; no return addressed except for a sealed envelope. Caine placed an ear to it, checking for any ticking or any other noises that would seem out of place. _Not a bomb…_

The letter inside was pretty unremarkable; plain paper typed in an inkjet printer, nothing more or less. The message however, made the lieutenant tremble:

_Heard you were sick, Mara and I send this with much love. Hope you feel better, big brother. Best regards to Cathleen._

_Ray!?_ Horatio couldn't believe it; Ray was dead and had been so for the last year or so. And unlike Speed, he was nowhere near Miami or Mara's grasp. _But if she brought back Speedle, Ray should've been no problem…_ Horatio gripped the letter and took the package to an empty lab station. Quickly, he grabbed a nearby scalpel and carefully tore the wrapping off. It was an extraordinarily large stew pot that was sealed shut with duct tape with a slightly off odor coming out of it.

_That smell…oh no._ Horatio wanted to puke right then and there but he held his composure long enough to cut through the tape. He slowly lifted the lid and looked inside. The normally stoic Caine cupped his free hand over his mouth to hold back the vomit, his knees collapsing in pure shock and horror. But by sheer force of will, he put the lid back on and managed to drag the stew pot all the way into the morgue.

"Hey H, I was just about to run some blood…" Alexx greeted just before noticing her coworker's pallid face. "What's wrong?" In a single croak of a voice, Horatio managed to say, "I know what happened to Cathleen." He then placed the pot on an examination table and wobbled his way to a sink. Dr. Woods immediately figured out what he meant and glimpsed inside. She shuddered and paced backwards as it finally dawned on them the reason for the brutal nature of the murder…Cathleen Homer had been pregnant.

Reviews are welcome


	9. Trauma

_A/n: I took my time...distracted by shiny new season plus classes here...crap... Here we go! Reviews are welcome! Horatio and the CSIs (c) CBS, Daikonran and Sexie (c) my sister  


* * *

8, Trauma_

"So the motive went from drug robbery to a crime of passion." Horatio remarked as Alexx carefully drained the pot. "Someone really didn't want her to have this child; it explains the level of brutality and the specific targeting." The medical examiner replied in almost a whisper. Suddenly, the lieutenant coughed up a neat spray of blood to the floor, catching Alexx's attention. "Are you all right?"

Caine quickly wiped the blood away but not fast enough to stop her from seeing the damage. "Horatio, are you bleeding?" "I'm fine, nothing Secondet can't fix; let's go back to the case." Now Dr. Woods was worried, if it needed her assistant's help, it meant he had regressed. "How long have you had this cough?" "The cough, at least 72 hours, the headaches, a week; the back pain's new though." Horatio explained as he straightened himself up.

"Then whatever you have, it's escalating; I'll call Sexie." Alexx said while dialing the phone. "I'll do that. Cause of death?" "Premature exposure; without complete organ development and medical assistance, poor thing didn't stand a chance and probably died 5 hours after being removed from his mother." Horatio then heard his cell phone ring.

"Caine." "H, it's Eric. I just found a guy, Tommy Reyes, with the 1954 boots we're looking along with his van and a very bloodied up knife." Delko's voice spoke through the phone. "Good, bring him in for questioning and the van for processing; there might be something in there besides the knife." Horatio relayed before hanging up. "Thank you Alexx." The ME turned around and with a cheerless expression said, "Take care, ok Horatio?" "I will."

As he walked the hallways leading up to the outside, the lieutenant dialed Calleigh's number. "Calleigh, do you still have Mr. Fierari?" "I do; what is it?" "Ask him if he knows a Marla Ruez." Duquesne's eyes widened; could she be back? "I'll do that."

Over at the interrogation room, the CSI hung up her phone, catching Frank's eye. "Mr. Fierari, by any chance, have you ever met a woman by the name of Marla Ruez?" The car dealer froze up at the notion. "Sir?" It took Fierari a moment to come back but the fear was still evident. "No, I haven't."

"Ok, now you're just lying for the hell of it." Tripp spat. "Mr. Fierari, I can assure you, this is the safest place to be, given the circumstances." Calleigh said. "How can you be so sure?" "Because we've had our own run-ins with her." The ballistics expert responded as she pointed to a largely forgotten closet door.

With that morbid vote of confidence, the car dealer decided to open up. "I moved some merchandise for her crew, nothing too illegal; pot, Cuban cigars, wine. The woman was moving small time shit while holding my wife hostage; like she was toying with me." "That's definitely her MO; hate to break it to you but your wife's probably long gone" Tripp muttered as Calleigh continued the interrogation. "Then why would she be interested in Cathleen?" "Hell if I know! Ain't that your job?" Fierari exclaimed. "It is." The CSI added as Alexx's revised coroner's report came in. "In the meantime, you're spending the night in lock-up." Frank stated as he signaled a cop to take the car dealer away.

Natalia returned to her lab with a smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Kino noticed rather acridly. "I have a confirmation of Cathleen Homer's last whereabouts before she died, at the Ritz Carlton here in Miami. How about you?" "Well, I linked Mr. Fierari's bank accounts to the last money transfer recorded in the victim's own; Calleigh's ringing him in as we speak." The doctor replied with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Can we please put this childish behavior behind us?" Boa Vista sighed. "Did you apologize to Speedle, like you said you would?" Kino remarked in an exasperated tone. "I did." Natalia quickly asserted. "Funny, never pegged you as a liar; it didn't take you a second to reply, not enough to recall a memory." The former bounty hunter rolled his eyes. "It's a simple sentence, 'I'm sorry I called you a fake.'"

"There's nothing to apologize for! I made the comment because I had too much of a caseload! And he wasn't even there." Boa Vista explained. "Oh but he was, two doors to your left; he heard everything; granted he hasn't lost any sleep over it but it didn't help either." Kino elaborated. "Then why are you so obsessed with me apologizing to him?" Daikonran's eyes glowered at the CSI. "Because, whether we like it or not, a ragdoll like Tim doesn't come along very often and I respect him for what he is and who he was; it's an insult to call him a fake."

The computer's beep broke the tense moment as an email popped in. "Excuse me." Kino replied as he clicked the file open. It was a new coroner's report, forwarded to every CSI on the case. "Oh my God…is that even real?" Natalia gasped, her jaw already to the floor. "That's inhumane…"

But once he checked his clock, Kino grimaced; it was his shift over Dade Memorial. "I have to go…second job awaits." "Oh right." Natalia responded mindlessly as she reread the report, allowing her coworker to exit without question. _Gotta put food on the table…_

"You rang?" Ryan grinned as he entered Valera's office. "And you came; you always come back." Maxine added with a bit of mirth, "What you like me to run?" "A mystery blood sample that doesn't match our victim; I was wondering if you could run it against your databases." The CSI requested while rubbing his forehead.

"I'll see what I can do. While you wait for your results, I need you to run some samples from my other cases over at Trace." The DNA technician said as she held up some rancid-smelling envelopes. "And so my _quid pro quo_ begins." Wolfe shrugged, taking the envelopes at arm's length. "You bet."

In that moment, the CSI's cell phone rang. "Wolfe." "It's Speed; I need confirmation about something." Tim explained over the device, his current position at the center of the warehouse lot, just outside the structure itself. "Sure, what is it?" "The victim's body was found inside Fierari's warehouse, dead center. How large is it?" Ryan quickly accessed his notes and replied, "36 feet wide, 45 feet long, 20 high; just enough to fit in some 5 to six cars on either side or so the specs say. Why?"

"At a person's walking rate of 3 miles per hour, running at 8 to 10 max, I can narrow the search area here to find the missing organs." Speed elaborated as he made his calculations. "Starting from the crime scene itself, that gives the killer around 2 1/2 minutes to come in and out of the warehouse at full running velocity. This, and adding two or three pounds of organic material, slows the killer to 3 minutes tops."

The undead CSI then looked around his starting point and put a cone on Cathleen's location at time of death. "So that means he had to look for a quick place bury the body parts but last time I checked, there wasn't any ground disturbances." Ryan surmised. "And that's why H sent me here; I can spot things you can't readily pick up, such as the smell of blood, regardless of its decomposition or clean up. Maybe the killer did bury the body parts and was able to stave off flies for 72 hours, which isn't that easy to do thanks to weather conditions." Speedle concluded before starting his search.

"Well, good luck with that, I'll be at Valera's." Wolfe said as he hung up. Tim chuckled for a moment; at least he wasn't stuck in the lab. The living-impaired CSI then grabbed five water bags, roughly the weight equivalent of Cathleen's missing organs. He then asked one of his search party to take time with him and another party member.

The experiment resulted in a 10-minute ordeal for the normal human just to transport the water bags to one spot, the entrance, where Speedle had picked up the first blood deposits. "Ok, we pan out our search from here report any ground that looks abnormal." The CSI commanded to his team before splitting up; the scent of blood was near.

Tommy Reyes' van was towed at the crime lab garage with Horatio awaiting its arrival. "Good work, Eric. So what do we have here?" "Our car owner has been using our ID'ed shoes found at the crime scene as well as suspicious tissues over on the back of the van." Delko relayed as Reyes was sent to questioning yet noticing his boss' pallid face.

"You go interrogate him while I get the van set up; this might just be the place where Cathleen's unborn child was transported." Caine explained, much to Eric's horror. As the CSIs parted ways, a pair of blue eyes watched from afar along with a single unscarred green eye, both hidden from view within the lab's own shadow.


	10. Abuse

_A/n: Sorry it gets a little graphic here...Reviews are welcome! Horatio and his CSIs (c) CBS, Secondet and Kino (c) my sister_

_

* * *

9, Abuse_

The van was inconspicuous in itself, littered with plumbing equipment so it took Horatio a while to spot the "suspicious tissue" Eric was talking about. The tissue itself was membrane-like, slightly pinkish and still had blood on it. _Good…there's proof of the fetus being here…_

Suddenly, the lieutenant heard a loud metallic drum fall from the farthest side of the car lab, causing him to step out and shine a flashlight on the area. He remained vigilant for a couple of seconds before returning into the trunk of the van. _Something's not right…_he thought as he dug deeper into Reyes' supplies. There, he found a large cutting blade with a smudge of blood. "This could be the murder weapon." Horatio said out loud as he picked it up and examined it.

"Wrong, my sweet." A female voice, the source of nightmares from his involuntary stay in Baton Rouge, said from behind before dragging Caine out of the vehicle. Horatio landed back first, doubling the pain he was already experiencing, but he managed to make out his attacker. "It's been quite a while, my angel."

"Marla…I was beginning to wonder about you." The lieutenant spat, wincing slightly. "This murder had your name written all over." "Really? Then you must be as good as these other blood bags say you are." The vampiress smirked, her leftover green eye shining against the dim lights. Using her shoe, she then flipped Horatio and scanned him. "My, you're a bit on the late side, unlike Ray here."

The comment spurned the lieutenant, causing him to look to the other figure behind Ruez; the hooded man looked like medium-built with strangely luminescent blue eyes. "Ray?! Raymond?" The man chuckled as he took off the hood to reveal his face. "In the flesh, Horatio." The disgraced Caine greeted. "How?! You died…" "In Río? I did but I'm anything but what your subordinate Speedle is…which is why I'm here with her." Raymond replied as he picked up a steel pipe.

"Stay away from that thing!" Horatio growled just before being sucker-punched to the ground. "That 'thing' cut me in with a deal…I return to my family in exchange for beating you to death. Sounds like a fair trade, doesn't it?" the younger Caine explained, waving the object around. Horatio shot a glare at Marla as she changed into a SWAT uniform. "I will get you…" Marla laughed as she put on the helmet. "Sure you are." She then signaled Ray before exiting the garage as fast as she could. _Have fun…Archimedes sends his regards. _

"Ray, get out while you still can; that woman is a monster; her deals are meaningless." Horatio tried to warn his brother, only to get a right hook to his face. "And yours are any better? You promised me you'd look after Yelina and Ray and you still got them into trouble." Raymond hissed; Horatio could only see rage in his eyes. "I'm through listening to you, big bro." The younger Caine growled as he swung the pipe into Horatio's left side, catching him off-guard.

As Speedle walked around the warehouse lot, he felt a warm drop running through his mouth. He wiped it and was startled to see blood, causing him to cough up a little. Red dots covered his hands, almost contaminating the crime scene. As a ragdoll, he never got sick but…something was terribly wrong. As part of a ragdoll's contract, it was to be subjected to any external pain its owner was going through.

He quickly dialed Horatio's number but got no answer. He then called Eric. "Delko speaking." "Eric, it's Speedle; where's Horatio?" Inside the lab, the CSI was perplexed at the question. "He's at the impounded car garage over here at the lab, processing a van…" Eric explained before being interrupted by Tim. "Something's not right, could you go check it out?" "Yeah sure." After hanging up, Delko signed some papers and headed to the garage where he had handed over Tommy Reyes' workplace van.

Raymond landed a solid blow onto his brother's right side, cracking two ribs with formidable force. He had been mercilessly beating Horatio for a minute and half since the first hit, unrelenting in his kill and unable to provide the lieutenant with a chance to protect himself. He stopped for a moment and tossed away the cop gun aside before refocusing his attack on the older Caine's back.

Ray was about to land his fourth blow on Horatio's already scarred shoulder blades when he heard the whirring of the garage door come to life. "You got lucky." Ray said coldly as he ran off, crushing Horatio's sunglasses and flashlight along the way. The older brother was left coughing fountains of blood as he struggled to breathe. Horatio began to reach for his phone until he stopped cold for a second.

Suddenly, he felt a horrifying jerk on the right side of his back, arousing the first yell of pain. Over at the door, Eric heard the noise and dove under the rising gate to see his boss covered in crimson and fresh bruises. "H!" The CSI rushed to Caine's side as he dialed 911. "Can you hear me?!" The only thing Eric could hear from Horatio was his heavy breathing.

"My back…" was the best Delko could make out his boss as he informed the ambulances of his location. "Your back?" "I can't take it anymore…" Caine gasped as he tried to squirm into a more comfortable position. Eric took the cue and carefully flipped him face down. Feeling around for any broken spine, the CSI unexpectedly withdrew in shock. He grabbed his Swiss Army knife and tore through Horatio's shirt and suit.

Staring back at him was a discolorated back covered in blows but he could see what had caused his reaction; two enormous tumor-like growths, each located on each shoulder blade and one just about to burst. Delko didn't dare try to cut it in fear of causing even more blood loss, so he called the only person he could that knew about this.

Secondet was about to call it in for the day, after working with two more bodies, when he got Delko's call. "Yes?" "Sexie?! I need you to get over to the garage now!" The voice tone meant business so the angel dropped every thing on the table and blasted out of the lab.

Once he was there, all Sexie could see were the growing crowds and an ambulance taking someone away. "Eric, what's wrong? What was that all about?" The CSI looked disturbed at best. "That was Horatio…" "Is he okay?!" the angel couldn't hide his distress. "I think so…I think he'll need your husband to be treated though." Eric explained rather blankly, as if he wasn't supposed to see what he saw. "Why? The medical emergency staff is way more capable of dealing with this than he is-" Sexie inquired, only to be interrupted by Delko. "I think they'll need his knowledge."


	11. Some Other Time

A/n: Surgery...fun. Anywho, if you read _Spin, Spin Sugar,_ this was pretty much implied...this will have some unexpected consequences on the team later on...Reviews are welcome! Horatio and his CSIs (c) CBS, Daikonran and Secondet (c) my sister

_

* * *

10, Some Other Time_

Fifteen minutes later, as Horatio's team was notified of the crime and as the lieutenant fought for his life, Secondet relayed the news to husband Daikonran. "I'll be there ASAP." Evidently, once the doctor arrived at the Emergency Room, he could see nurses bursting out and some carrying their camera phones to Horatio's room. "What's going on?" Kino asked one of the orderlies. "I dunno, some cop came in here and hell broke loose." She replied as she filed some paperwork.

But as soon as he entered the lieutenant's room, he understood what Secondet had meant; Horatio was beaten severely; the man already connected to breathing tubes. After reading the charts, the doctor noticed that elevated levels of morphine were ordered. _Horatio's heavily sedated, even for an aggression victim…why?_ Kino reasoned as he continued to read the file. He then remembered what Sexie had told him about Delko's discovery and decided to investigate.

"Horatio, can you hear me? Nod for a yes." Daikonran requested, hoping for a viable answer. Caine slowly moved his head in response. "Good. Delko told me you were having back pains that were look unrelated to your thrashing. Is that correct?" Another weak nod, and Kino was intrigued. "Where does it hurt?" A low murmur and Horatio pointed his head to right side. Kino got the message and cautiously turned the man to his side.

Kino's eyes widened with not shock, but surprise; what looked like abnormal growths seemed perfectly normal to him. The former bounty hunter sighed as he replaced his boss. "I'll prep you for surgery but if these are what I think they are; you're going to be all right."

Ten minutes afterwards, Horatio's entire team had assembled alongside his room as he was taken to the Operating Room. "Is he ok?" Calleigh asked anxiously. Kino calmly smiled as he replied, "He needs some surgery but he's a fighter. In fact, I invite you all to the OR theater. Of course, I'll need Dr. Woods and ME Lainhart's assistance; this will remain _strictly _between us, understand?" "What's with all the hush-hush? Is Horatio going to be fine or not?" Frank retorted. "Wait and see."

After the anesthesiologist delivered the dosage, the two doctors along with Secondet disinfected the afflicted area as the others watched from afar. "Commencing extraction procedure on Horatio Caine." Kino alerted as he aligned the scalpel and began the two-foot incision. Every CSI in that room looked on, holding their breaths as the doctor slowly met his mark.

Twenty nerve-racking minutes of cutting and cleansing through muscle, Daikonran gave Sexie the thumbs-up and replaced his surgical gloves. "Dr. Woods, please bring the table over here." Alexx followed the order and aligned the table along the facedown patient. "Now you're about to see may be a bit…surprising." Kino warned before carefully diving his hands into the incision. A sickening sound was heard but it couldn't compare to what happened next: Kino slowly withdrew something large, white and spotted in blood.

Boa Vista couldn't help but gasp as Wolfe and Delko said "Oh my God…" in almost chorus; laid on the extra table was a fully functional wing. "They must've been there for weeks, just waiting to pop out." Kino remarked as Alexx fearfully reached out to touch them. "You can touch them…they're real." Sexie commented with a smile. The bloodstained feathers were soft to the touch, the senior ME noticed. Another twenty minutes later and the second wing was stretched out as the two doctors began preparations to close the wounds.

Slack-jawed, the team watched as the suturing began, the honor given to Alexx with guidance by Kino. Once the operation, Speedle was allowed to help out with the transfer to a private room while Sexie stayed behind to answer any doubts. "Any questions?" "How?" Calleigh asked, still shell-shocked. "It could happen in two ways: a) one of his immediate ancestors, such as a parent or grandparent, had angel blood, or b) Russian Roulette with his gene pool. Either way, it's hereditary but until we can track his blood lines, it's b."

"But Horatio never mentioned anything like _this_…" Eric remarked. "That's because he probably didn't know himself. Most like H don't even know they carry the traits and they can go unnoticed for generations. But the common denominator in activating them from a dormant state is extreme distress as a mechanism to ensure survival." The angel explained.

"Any other symptoms, if you can call it like that?" Natalia inquired. Suddenly Horatio's hemophilia made sense to Secondet as he answered the question. "To those who didn't go through this in childhood, the symptoms includes internal hemorrhaging, head and back aches and a sporadically weakened immune system; excuse me, I have to talk to talk to my husband."


	12. Welcome

A/n: Horatio post-op...LOL at Stetler's reaction. Planning to post a complementary CSI: NY case to this. Reviews are welcome! Horatio and CSIs (c) CBS, Dai and Sexie (c) my sister

_

* * *

11, Welcome_

Horatio's eyes blinked awake as the sun sat, prompting him to jump up only to be delayed by fresh bandages and pain. Alongside his bed was Speedle, who drew to his side. "How are you feeling?" "Still a bit knocked out but…much better." Caine was bewildered at how well he felt; one minute he was on the brink of a painful death by battery, the next it felt like a bad concussion.

"You've been out for a day and a half. It's my turn to watch you." "And the case?" "Waiting for you; sad part is we found the organs but no trace of the killer." "That's because…" Caine then struck a cord in his brain; "Marla's the killer and she had…one of her associates beat me to keep it shut." "That would explain the phantom blood sample."

"I see the patient's awake." Kino stated, standing on the doorframe. "I am," The lieutenant noticed a lack of head pain and back pain. "What happened on the table?" Kino smiled slightly as he sat down on a nearby chair. "Umm, how can I say this…" "Lay it on me, I can take it; my headaches are gone and-" "You're not exactly human anymore." The simple reply dropped like a ton of bricks on Caine's head. "Wha?" "In fact, your family history tells me you weren't completely human in the first place."

"You're scaring him doc." Speedle scolded Kino, warranting a small laugh. "There's nothing to worry about. In fact, this is pretty good, considering. Though Speed already started preparations to accommodate them into your life." Now Horatio was exasperated. "WHAT? Accommodate WHAT?" "Your wings; H, you're an angel." Tim responded. "A what? I thought Secondet, what?" the lieutenant was taken aback at the results; how could he be that? "Don't worry, you're not like Sexie, you're still you, just with an extra pair of limbs."

Then it came to him. "Can any siblings be that too?" "Of course, why?" Kino replied. Horatio became quiet, deep in thought; it explained Ray's return from the dead. He could still vividly remember his younger brother, beaten beyond recognition, as he drew his last breath back in Brazil. The lieutenant tried to stand but was brought down by the weight of his new appendages strapped onto his back.

"She knew all along." Horatio said between his teeth. "Who?" "Marla; that's why she kidnapped me. But when she couldn't have me, she went for the next best thing." Kino then understood and sobered up. "But why Cathleen Homer? Why would Ruez want with a pregnant prostitute? It's not her MO." The doctor argued; that's what Sexie had told him after the surgery. "Take it from me, she's got plans everywhere." Speedle added. "She sent me Cathleen Homer's unborn child not as a message to stay away but as a lure to this." Caine grimly reasoned.

In that moment, Calleigh knocked on the room door, along with Wolfe and flowers on tow. "Well, cheer up; your CSIs are here." Kino said as he opened the door.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Horatio would've paid good money to see the look IAB Rick Stetler was giving him for free. Kino's medical file had been faxed just an hour prior and he was still reeling. "I wish I could, trust me. But that's the truth." "What are you going to do? Smite me? If this gets out to the public, we'll be the laughing stock of the police force!" Stetler disputed.

"All I care is getting back to the Homer case, close it and get used to these as fast as I can…" the lieutenant said rather annoyed as he pointed to the feathers sticking out the lab coat, further causing Rick even more discomfort. The disbelief in the Internal Affairs officer, so with a resigned sigh, Horatio drew the covers surrounding the office and took the coat off, revealing the wings. "Good enough?"

"Fine; just keep the lab coat on; I don't want hysteria in this place." Stetler finally allowed as Caine put them back into the garment. "Will do." As Horatio walked into Valera's station, he was greeted with a warm smile by the DNA technician. "Good to see you back in action." "Good to be back, any word on my phantom sample?" "You were right; it matches your brother 100 percent. Problem is, how did it there?" "Let's leave it that our favorite undead murderess is to blame." The lieutenant explained as he read the results and thanked Maxine.

"Speedle, did you find the rest of Homer's organs?" "They were already in the putrefaction stage; I'm analyzing the soup for any leftover coke right now." The ragdoll CSI replied as he typed in some data. "Good, Mr. Wolfe, were you and Eric able to link Marla Ruez to the victim while I was gone?" "We've been able to absolve Tommy Reyes after we noticed that the van had been hot-wired just hours before Cathleen's TOD. Boa Vista cleared Katyria Penn and there's no known record a Ray Carlos with the telephone she had with her. Safe to assume that 'Tati' is Marla…"

"Great work, Mr. Wolfe. Calleigh, how are things with Fierari?" "Frank is getting a signed confession as we speak." The ballistics expert replied as she caught up with her boss. "We've got the how, the who, when and where…now all we need is a why and I'm setting that up tonight." Horatio stated as he walked to his office. "You sure you won't need back-up?" Duquesne reminded H, implying the attack three days prior. "I'll be fine."


	13. Strangers

A/N: Sorry I took so long with these updates but classwork piled up and computer gave me problems...Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one soon and enjoy the current season. Reviews are welcome!

characters save for Marla, Dai and Sexie, (c), Kino and Sexie (c) my sister, plot mine

_

* * *

12, Strangers_

Nighttime in Miami was a plethora of vivid colors against the darkened sky, buzzing alive with activities ranging from nightclubs and bars to overworked offices. But Horatio had other plans for that night as he sat on an isolated bench in a park. His new wings neatly tucked inside a coat, the lieutenant waited until the last ray of sun disappeared. It didn't take long for Marla Ruez to take the bait.

"Hello Marla." His voice was firm and riddled with hatred for what she had done to Ray. The undead mistress chuckled at the sight. "You look ridiculous. Have you no dignity left?" Ruez spat; her own attire being a formal green gown that nearly glowed against her pale skin. "Or did Ray knock it loose a couple of days ago?" "I'll pretend you didn't say that; why did you send him to kill Cathleen Homer?"

Marla rolled her unscarred eye; she hated discussing work. "Quid Pro Quo; I want you to come back to Louisiana with me; Archimedes is driving me insane with his wailing." "Somehow, I doubt a 400 year old monster is throwing a childish fit over me now that you have my brother. Not going." Horatio growled. "Fine, then I won't tell you about Catty." Ruez refused in an infantile voice. "What about Fierari's wife?" "Don't kid yourself." _In other words, dead,_ Caine thought with a heavy heart. "And Otis?" The mention of the escaped child killer brought a smile to Marla's lips. "Making sure my dolls are in better quality and better behaved than my last batch."

By dolls, as Horatio recalled, the enterprising vampire meant dead girls who were sold as prostitutes. "I have half a mind to shoot your head off." "My, my; what a temper. But I can see this is getting us nowhere so what if we have a deal? You give me a pint of your blood right now and I might recall why I killed Ms. Homer and her brat." "That child didn't stand a chance against…" Caine roared before he noticed Marla's expression; he saw right through her and made the connection.

"No deal." Marla was amused; could he be bluffing? "The target was never Ms. Homer to begin with; it was the child." "Either you're smart or you got lucky. Either way, I get my blood…unless you want to catch Otis all by yourself." The undead then continued, "Because you already know that you can't bargain for your brother; he's in so deep that he's enjoying himself." Without hesitation, Horatio raised his gun fired twice into Marla's face and bolted out into a concealed car, courtesy of Speedle.

"What happened?" the ragdoll inquired as they drove off into the causeway. "She got cocky; Cathleen wasn't the primary victim, her unborn baby was. "We have to ask the priest if she ever made any confessions about it." Horatio responded, his mind deep in thought.

- - - - -

The St. Peter's Church was a modest architectural find in contrast to the Cosmopolitan and Art Deco Miami system. The building still had its Catholic influence as grand columns, saint statues and even a couple of gargoyles stood against the nightly gaze. As Speedle parked his car, both he and Horatio could spot some activity inside.

Father Damascus was about to light some candles when the two CSIs entered the House of God. "Lieutenant?" "Pardon our late visit but there are some urgent matters we need to discuss." Horatio said as he made his way to the priest's position. "My son, you are always welcome here. Now what seems to be the matter?"

Tim stayed behind; as he put it, his mere presence in the church would be an insult. And by experience, Marla could never set foot on hallow ground, so he and Horatio were safe until sunrise. He still couldn't believe it; Horatio Caine, his boss, was an angel. _Ironic…_Suddenly he heard a call come through and picked up his phone.

"Speed." "It's Calleigh; just got Fierari's confession and he's due on booking. What did you guys get off Ruez?" the ballistic expert's voice chirped. "Well, tell him his wife's dead, that bitch confirmed it." the living-challenged CSI growled. "And Cathleen?" "Here's the kicker; she wasn't the target." By his own memories, Speedle could see Calleigh's head hang and sigh for a moment. "I'll get samples from the fetus to compare to Fierari and any DNA database; someone helped make that baby." Duquesne replied before bidding her friend good-bye.

"I see; what a gruesome crime against an innocent. For that, I can make an exception with the confidentiality clause." Father Damascus said before leading Horatio into the church office. "Much appreciated, Father." Caine replied. It took a while but the priest found a medium-sized leather notebook. He then scanned over any entries that were relevant to the late Cathleen Homer and allowed the lieutenant to make notes.

"Anything else?" Father Damascus inquired as he put away the confessional records. "We'll inform you if anything." Horatio assured as he met up with Speed. "Calleigh's running DNA on Cathleen's baby to determine the father; someone was desperate to contact Marla's services." "The last time Cathleen made a confession was around four days before she died."


	14. Betray Thy Code

A/N: Last update for a while, I guess but on the plus side, here's a little insight into what may come in the future for this series. Reviews are welcome!

characters here except Marla (c) CBS, the rest (c) me

* * *

13, Betray thy Code

"You did pretty good for an angel, Mr. Caine." Marla smirked as she handled a wad of 50-dollar bills. "Glad you liked it. You mind if I go with my family?" Raymond inquired as he swept the vampire off her feet. "A deal's a deal and I care to comply." Ruez's eye glistened; she loved it when everything went accordingly. "There is, however, a catch."

"Really? What is it?" The younger Caine hesitated for a second. "You swear loyalty to me and do what I ask, when I ask." The undead woman added with a hint of seduction to her voice. Raymond smiled and replied, "I almost killed my brother for you; don't you think that's proof enough of where my loyalties lie?" "Good enough; send my regards to your wife and boy."

------

Yelina Salas was just returning from a rough day over her PI firm when she heard her doorbell ring. _Who could that be at this hour?_ She thought, Ray Jr. was already home and sound asleep. Being cautious, she went to the door gun on tow and peeked through the glass. "Yes?" "Do you know how long I've waited to hear your voice again?"

The voice was heart stopping in Yelina's memory…"It can't be!" she thought out loud as she swung the door open. And there he was, the man Yelina knew and loved as her husband, the man she thought had died in Brazil was standing on her porch with a single white rose in his hand. She felt light-headed but regained her composure long enough to weep into Raymond's arms. "You're alive!"

A few days later, Horatio stepped out of his car (wings hidden in a trench coat, even through the searing heat) and parked near the Salas home. Dressed in a beautiful Sunday dress, Yelina received the older Caine at her door rather cheerful. "I take it today's a good day?" "Horatio, I can't believe it but…" "What's going on, Yelina?" the lieutenant's eyes widened in horror as Raymond met up with the two. "See? Ray's come back…no more strings attached." Yelina caringly smiled as she wrapped her arm around her husband, who feigned innocence of the atrocities he had committed. He even gave Horatio a warm hug, further disgusting the lieutenant/

"I-I see; Raymond, would you let me talk to Yelina for a moment?" Horatio requested. "Sure; I'll be with Ray over at the backyard." Raymond replied before heading off. "Horatio, how…?" Yelina started before Horatio cut her off with, "Don't trust him." "What?" "That isn't the man that you married nor is it the man who died in Rio." He continued in a feral tone. "Ray explained it all; something about being an angel and other stuff." The private investigator added as she watched Raymond play football with his son.

"Believe me, he's anything but." Knowing that dissuading Yelina would be hopeless, Horatio then headed outside and with some convincing, managed to separate father and son. "What do you want, Horatio? Are you going to arrest me for killing Cathleen Homer?" Raymond snapped humorlessly. "I would if I could but I'm not here for that." Horatio growled, further noting that Ray had no wings. "What happened your wings?"

"I've been an angel longer than you have; I know how to hide them." Ray scoffed, adding insult to injury. "Why did you do it? Why go against everything you know to be right?" the younger Caine rolled his eyes. "You're not my mother, Horatio; I went with what was the best option and Marla was it. If you have your own personal vendetta against her, fine." "Then why did she order the hit on Homer's child?"

Seeing Ray Jr. smile with his mother, Raymond had no choice but to soften up for a second and responded, "Because the client said that the child was an aberration." With that, Horatio put on his sunglasses but not before laying a final warning to his younger brother, "You hurt them, I'll kill you." With that, the lieutenant exited the home and drove off, leaving a grinning Raymond behind. "Sure you are."


	15. Paid in Full

A/n: We're nearing the climax of this story! Most of Fierari's relation to Cathleen is being revealed along with a new setback to the case. Reviews are welcome! the CSI (C) CBS, Dai and Sexie (c) my sister, the rest (c) mine

* * *

14, Paid in Full

Horatio's mind tried to piece together what his brother meant with the unborn child being an "aberration". _The child wasn't welcomed but Cathleen kept it for at least six months after conception…_ "So, what did Raymond give you?" Eric said through the phone. "For lack of better words, he says the father's the one who conspired to kill the child." The lieutenant responded to his cell phone while fidgeting with his wingspan. "Natalia ran the baby's DNA against Fierari and anyone else involved including Raymond; so far, no match." Delko relayed rather disappointed.

"That child's father is out there and he will have to face up to his crime. The only ones with that kind of information are Marla, Ray and Fierari." Horatio concluded as he drove through the Miami causeways. "I'll tell Tripp." This last piece of the puzzle proved to be incredibly elusive as the team found out less than ten minutes later…

0000

Frank was about to shove the car dealer out of MDPD and into the county prison bus when he got the page from Eric. "Well, it's your lucky day, Pedro." "And why is that?" the sleazy car dealer retorted before exiting through the police department's doors. "I might just have a plea bargain in store for you if and only if you answer me this." It didn't Fierari to figure out what that question was and he knew he was a dead man.

"Everything we have so far points to you and Ms. Homer being partners in a cocaine-smuggling ring. On the night of her murder, you paid her in advance and set her up to meet in the warehouse to pick up the goods only to get destroyed by a known psychopath. I was wondering, since you two were so chummy," the detective stopped for a moment then continued with, "she might've told you who the father of the baby was."

_A lone assailant lined up his shot up in midair, straight to the car dealer's neck. Using his angel prowess, he quickly spotted the jugular, ensuring an agonizing death by exsanguination. With silencer and tank-piercing rounds, the assassin waited for that key word…_

In his mind, Pedro regretted ever making that deal with Marla Ruez and said, "Why yes, she did tell me. His name is-" Pedro Fierari never finished that sentence as a single round flew across 150 feet from above, shattering the glass and exploded the man's throat, rendering him mute through the agonizing few seconds of remaining life. Covered in the man's blood, Frank dove to the man's aid to no avail, alerting every patrol within earshot of the attack. The search would do no good as the hit man disappeared into the Florida landscape.

Horatio arrived just as the Ambulance took away Fierari's corpse. "Francis, what happened?" "Our only lead's just been pronounced dead, that's what happened." The Texan angrily explained; he knew that Fierari had been dropping hints but in the back of his mind, Frank hoped his association with the vampiress was just hot air. "Ruez's covering her tracks and doing a good job about it." Caine shook his head slightly before replying, "But not good enough."

The team convened in an impromptu meeting over at Trace, their boss's glare evident. "Marla thinks she's won but we still have one trump card." He stated while laying out the case so far. "Natalia, I need you to run that child's DNA in every database the lab has access to, Ryan will assist you and Valera with that task. Kino, use your medical contacts to get that autopsy report; that body doesn't hit the floor until we cleared it. Calleigh, find that bullet and trace it back to any weapon purchases in the last year. Speedle, you and I analyze Fr. Damascus's notes while Eric, I need you to go back to the child, reconstruct its facial features and age it to approximately five years" "By then, both parents' traits should show up." Eric said, reviewing how to do the task at hand. Everyone swiftly dispersed to their stations eager to close this most disturbing case.

0000

"Official cause of death was loss of blood to the rupture of the jugular artery; poor bastard died five to ten seconds after being shot and felt every excruciating moment." Kino informed Duquesne as she searched the frequented entrance. Once Calleigh found the spent round, she held it up to the light and to her coworker. "No kidding; this baby can go through most police armor like paper. Ruez's packing serious heat these days."

The doctor then set up the foam mannequin set to about the victim's height and placed the laser light in accordance to the wound track. The laser went up to roughly 150 feet above ground level. "Guess her new busboy did this one too."

0000

Father Damascus's notes were scanned into the department's computers as Horatio and Speedle organized them by chronological order. "Ok, the first instance Fr. Damascus mentions Cathleen is around two years ago, right after Fierari bailed her for prostitution according to police records." The lieutenant read out loud as the ragdoll imputed the data into a time line.

"Then there's a shift in her criminal records; the next time she gets caught is for money laundering for Fierari three months after meeting the priest. Not surprisingly, he makes her bail again; cars must be selling good." Tim adds in, two more events in the time line. "That's because this is the first time Pedro gains access to the cocaine via Marla's connection. According to his books, Cathleen delivers her first batch that same week."

"Damascus notes that Cathleen's demeanor is consistent and confesses to the same sins: false testimony and theft." Caine continued analyzing his notes. For added measure, Speedle included the estimated date in which conception occurred. Suddenly both CSIs noticed an inconsistency as they continued summing up the information. "Ms. Homer gets arrested for solicitation three days after the estimated date Baby Doe would've been conceived. Speed, bring up any Sunday confessions for that week."

Tim did as told and found no such date. "Cathleen didn't go to church that week; arrest was a Friday but Fierari didn't pony up the cash until Tuesday the next week." "So why the delay? All other arrests, he doesn't take more than two days to post bail on his asset. The child is clearly not his so he had nothing to hide." Horatio reasoned then requested to fast forward four weeks. A strange void in activity from both sides only deepened the mystery: what happened that month?


	16. The Unspoken

A/N: The conclusion to the story! Before anyone starts crying foul: 1) This story has been in my mind for the better part of two years but every time I get to writing, the new season throws me off course; every major detail was already planned out in advance, especially this chapter, and 2) I'm Catholic so no bashing what happens in this chapter.

This chapter is heavy ideologically-wise so if you don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcome!, CSIs (c) CBS, Dai and Sexie (c) my sister, the rest (c) me.

* * *

15, The Unspoken

Even at three months premature, Eric was able to get viable MRI and CT scans from the unborn child. He uploaded the data into reconstruction software and added various details related to Cathleen, such as skin and eye color. The picture of a baby boy arose five minutes later, sending chills up the CSI's back. _A tiny life snuffed out_… But for some reason, the baby seemed eerily familiar but Delko couldn't quite place where he had seen those features…

0000

Horatio read on with Pedro Fierari's memo book until he came across an entry dated five days before Cathleen's murder,

"'_Stupid bitch messed up big time…wants to confront that bastard baby's father. Money isn't an object…so why destroy the man's reputation?_'" "Pretty strong words for a man's main cash source," Speedle remarked, raising his eyesight from the computer screen. "But that means Fierari was already aware of the father's identity but he doesn't mention a name." the lieutenant added. _The father has a social standing; someone is the higher-ups?_

"Fierari's memo reads Sunday; Speed, what is Father Damascus's entry for that date?" Caine wondered out loud. It took a second until the living impaired CSI found the corresponding entry and read it out loud:

_I fear one of my beloved sheep has trodden a path that is not well seen in the eyes of the Lord…my heart weighs terribly for the actions that have partaken for such a sin._

"Cathleen told Father Damascus the child's identity," Horatio concluded yet felt uneasy with such a quick conclusion to the case. Out of the blue, the lieutenant conceived a disturbingly possible scenario. No sooner he had thought it than Eric arrived with the facial recognition analysis. "That's all I got when I aged Baby Doe; his features don't match anyone in any criminal database. Kino and Wolfe haven't come up with any hits either." he explained while handing the image over, further confirming Horatio's fears. "That's because we're looking in the wrong direction."

Ryan was about to notify Horatio about their lack of progress when Natalia got a text message. "Horatio says to look into civilian DNA databases; wonder what for?" the DNA specialist said while following orders. "Maybe he's on to something; search in the Miami-Dade Red Cross database." The search lasted for three minutes when the computer bleeped with a result. Both CSIs trembled slightly at the match while Horatio's blue eyes darkened with rage before sprinting towards his Hummer, Eric in tow.

00000

Father Jean Damascus blew out the last candle on the altar mantelpiece when the lieutenant stormed into his temple. "Jean Damascus, you are under arrest for the murder of Cathleen Homer and her unborn child." Horatio growled under his breath. Like the Hawthorne classic, Father Damascus felt his scarlet letter burn in his heart, searing his very flesh; that vampire woman made sure of that.

"Man's law doesn't apply to those who serve God," he stated matter-of-factly. "I have repented for the cardinal sin by making things right." "You killed an innocent child! How is that 'repent'?!" Eric shouted just as furious as his boss. "That child was an aberration! He would've never been able to enjoy the eternal life alongside Our Lord had he been born. I only wanted the best for that bastard child!" _"__Anche dal peccato, nasce un miracolo..._" Horatio said unconsciously, as he raised his gun.

"'Even from sin, a miracle is born'..." Fr. Damascus translated before taking off in a quick stride. "STOP!" Delko yelled as both policemen unloaded their magazines on the target, narrowly missing each shot. "Eric, block the exits; I'll follow him!" Horatio barked the order before following the guilty priest. "Call Frank!"

Both men raced up the stairs up until the fourth floor of the temple. Knowing his gun was empty, the lieutenant put it back in its holster and approached Damascus as the priest made a beeline to the stained-glass window. "Please understand my predicament, lieutenant; it was the best for everyone involved. Cathleen was destined for hell anyways."

"How can you think so lightly of her?" Caine spat back. "Because she used me in a moment of weakness; she was no better than that thing called Marla..." Fr. Damascus coldly added before pushing the window open. "Don't do it!" Horatio screamed too late: the priest got a running start. But for some unknown reason, the lieutenant followed suit and jumped alongside Father Damascus.

Horatio was able to grab the guilty man in midair and held him tight. He then braced for an impact that never came as his new wings exploded from all the layers of clothing that were hiding them and provided him with enough drag and glide to crash on top of his Hummer.

Caine blacked out for a second while his body recovered from the collision when he heard police sirens closing in and Eric yelling at him to wake up. The lieutenant rolled on his side to hear Fr. Damascus muttering on besides him in Latin. "Dear God…"

0000

Frank arrived in a timely fashion and after arresting the fallen (no pun intended) priest, he took a gander at the damaged vehicle. "Whoa…what happened here?" Horatio was inside, lab coat on and stunned by something. "Hey, H! You in there?" The only thing Horatio was able to articulate was, "Frank…I flew."


	17. Senza Fine

A/N: That's it for _Dog Soup_! Thank you for all the reads, reviews and all around support! I'm planning the next installment and hopefully will be able to get it up and running! But until then, go check out _The Organ Thief_ over at the **CSI: NY** section (follows the same universe as my **CSI: Miami** storyline). _Senza Fine _is an Italian Opera that is roughly translated as "Without End" and also the Lacuna Coilsong that inspired this fanfic.

ENJOY AND HAPPY SUMMER! Reviews are welcome! characters, save for Marla, Dai and Sexie (c) CBS, Dai and Sexie (c) my sister lita_ann_kino, rest (c) mine!

* * *

15, Senza Fine

"You what?" Det. Tripp could barely believe what his friend just said. "I _flew_ from that fourth floor window to here. I don't even know how to hide these things…" Horatio continued, reeling in what just happened. He had jumped to capture Father Damascus before he could have a chance of eluding justice without so much as thinking that he would also die. Luckily for both men, Caine's wings burst open and slowed the fall, making everything that happened to the lieutenant very much real.

Meanwhile, Eric stood staring at the crushed car window, picking out the bloody shards along with a couple of feathers that got stuck. "Patrol units are taking Damascus back to MDPD; you want to do the interrogation?" he asked his boss who politely refused. "If that man sees me again, he'll have a heart attack."

0000

"What I just saw was a validation of my doings…" the guilty priest muttered stupefied by the visage that saved him. "No, what you saw was a man doing the right thing. How did you first contact Marla Ruez?" Delko retorted alongside Calleigh, who was just as surprised as anyone when her partner told her what happened. "I am a servant of God and a wicked creature such as her could never enter His hallowed halls." Fr. Damascus replied.

"But they weren't so 'hallowed' anymore, were they? Marla Ruez is wanted on at least 25 counts of homicide and kidnapping in this state alone; why make a deal with someone like that?" Duquesne added to the argument, making the suspect cringe at his infidelity. "I met her while I was offering the same job to Fierari over at his dealership. He balked but that heathen was willing to do it at no monetary charge." Once he said that, Fr. Damascus removed his habit and unbuttoned his black robe. There, on the right side of his chest, was a severely infected wound.

Both CSIs in the interrogation and the lieutenant looking inside recognized Ruez's sadistic sense of humor. "When will this go away?" "Never; you made a deal with the devil." Eric concluded as he motioned the guard officer to take Damascus away. The ballistics expert rubbed her temples as the fallen priest was walked to the next bus to prison along with other criminals. "Once again, we got so close to catching that horrible woman then she slips away to corrupt people like him," she sighed. "But every time, we get one step closer." Eric comforted.

0000

The day continued without hitch as Horatio watched his team close the Homer case: Ryan and Speedle were filing away the paperwork while Calleigh helped them pack the case box when out of nowhere, Natalia entered the break room. "Speedle, I'm sorry I called you a fake." She said, catching the attention of everyone present. "Ok? We're cool, now?" Tim responded a bit startled before returning to his duty.

Satisfied, Boa Vista thanked him and strutted out to a smug Kino. "Was that hard?" the British-American simply asked. "Not at all; see you tomorrow, asshole." "You too, skank." Both Daikonran and Natalia then headed on their separated ways with an unspoken peace treaty now between them.

"It's a start." Horatio commented with a grin on his face as the preternatural expert met up with him at the elevator. "I find it refreshing to have some combative element to my work. Anyways, we have one last thing to do to close this case." Kino answered, arousing the lieutenant's curiosity. "Meet me at the edge of the Everglades at sunset."

Horatio arrived at the agreed upon spot to find Kino waiting with who was unmistakably Cathleen Homer cradling her baby boy alongside a boat. "Back when I was a bounty hunter, I ran into places like these… I did my research and turns out that the natives believed that the Everglades could ferry people's souls to the afterlife." Dai explained to a listening Horatio. "So why are we here?" the lieutenant asked.

"To hear my side of the story," Cathleen answered while cooing her child. "It wasn't like Jean told everyone; we met in a club one night. He wasn't wearing his habit and he said it wouldn't be a problem. But when I told him about the baby, he said he would handle it. I thought he was going to send him off to an orphanage…was I ever wrong." Horatio wanted to comfort the dead woman but she seemed at peace and asked, "So what happens now?" Cathleen shrugged and replied, "Well, I have to pay my dues but at least my baby's getting a fair chance." The boat's conductor, a hooded man, cleared his throat, signaling the end of the conversation. "Thank you, lieutenant."

The dead hooker calmly stepped into the vessel and sat down. As the boat rowed on and disappeared in the unnaturally hazy horizon, Kino broke the silence with, "It is said that once a murdered soul receives justice, they are at peace." Horatio took off his sunglasses and stared into the dying sun as he stated, "Then that's our job."

"Secondet told me all about the Covenant; Marla's upping her game..." The former bounty hunter soberly notified. The lieutenant put away his trademark item, looked on to the coming nightfall, and sensing the vampire mistress presence near, stated, "And we'll be ready for her."

_End of Dog Soup_


End file.
